


Heteronormativity and the Beast

by SomewhatCharred



Category: RWBY
Genre: Beauty and the Beast Elements, Bumbleby Week 2018, Comedy, Except late and I didn't do the other days, F/F, Fluff, Hetero-normative Assumptions, Naughty Talking Teacups, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 12:19:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14592894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomewhatCharred/pseuds/SomewhatCharred
Summary: In all her books Blake had never come across the word, which was fair, after all it wouldn't come into common usage for a few centuries yet. Nevertheless. It tends to be the things you've never heard of that blindside you.





	Heteronormativity and the Beast

The Beast’s transformation was dramatic, though perhaps it had to be simply to fit with the other drama of the evening, golden light consumed Blake’s beloved and she fell back, breath caught in her throat. The coarse golden scales fell and turned to stardust slowly revealing her prince’s true form.

His flowing golden hair.

His warm and familiar lilac eyes.

The gentle line of his jaw.

The strong, toned muscle of his shoulders.

The full, soft curves of his breasts...

_Wait._

“You’re a woman?” Blake’s voice came out a squeaky whisper, as if determined to sabotage her, fortunately Yang seemed to miss the direction of the inquiry.

“I am,” her voice was soft, almost musical, and laden with wondrous joy. “The curse is finally broken.” Her eyes were wide as she looked over the soft pink skin of her hands for the first time in a decade, then they fell on to Blake. “You saved me.”

Blake had never thought herself a hero, let alone **the** hero, but Yang stated it like fact. As if it were as clear and self evident as gravity. Blake could only stare at her, a swirling cocktail of feelings she couldn’t quite put a name to robbing her of the ability to speak.

“Blake?”

_I should probably stop staring._

“Have I got something on my face?” Yang shifted uncomfortably and Blake suddenly noticed the clothes Yang was wearing. Or just about wearing. The belt had found itself far too loose for Yang’s new form and had fallen, along with her trousers, into a pile around her ankles leaving long and shapely legs on full display. The open white shirt fared little better, hanging loose off of muscular shoulders and quite frankly displaying more of Yang’s expertly sculpted body than Blake was prepared to deal with. The whirlpool in her stomach became a typhoon as her eyes travelled that strip of revealed skin and an almost worrying amount of blood rushed to her cheeks.

And she still hadn’t said anything.

“Blake?”

“I’m sorry, I just... Um. You...” Blake stumbled over her words and almost winced at the nervous confusion spreading across Yang’s face. “You just look a little different to how I imagined.” She blurted out, realizing immediately that it was the wrong thing to say as Yang visibly shrank in on herself.

“Oh.” The blondes tone as despondent as Blake had ever heard it. “Is it... Am I..?”

“No!” Blake rushed forward and took Yang’s hands in her own drawing downcast lilac eyes to meet hers. “You’re beautiful Yang, inside and out, please don’t doubt that.” Blake drew courage from the hope in the former beast’s eyes. Then immediately lost it as she realised that she still had no good way to explain.

“It’s just that I... I mean I always assumed...” _There’s no graceful way to say this is there?_ “Ikindofjustthoughtyouwereaman.”

Whatever Yang might have been expecting, the look on her face suggested it wasn’t _that._

“What?! Why?”

“Well you had that deep growly voice!”

“It was my big scaly beast voice.”

“You always wore men’s clothing!”

“My old dresses didn’t fit me anymore.”

“Your name is Yang!”

“That’s a girl’s name!”

“It is?!” _It is? I guess I’ve never met any other Yangs so I don’t really have a frame of reference._

Blake could feel her mouth opening any closing wordlessly and hoped in the back of her mind that it didn’t look as stupid as it felt.

Yang’s eyes fell again and when she spoke her voice was quiet and thick with unshed tears. “So you don’t feel the same anymore.”

“Of course I still feel the same!” Because why wouldn’t she? Yang was still her beast, who’d protected her from wolves and taught her how to dance. Who’s fierce eyes had softened at Blake’s joy in the library and had soothed her embarrassment at being found later waist deep in trashy romance and erotica. She loved Yang. That hadn’t changed, so then what...

“But you’re not attracted to me like this.”

_Aren’t I?_ Yang was quite objectively beautiful, but that wasn’t really the question. Truth was Blake had never really considered attraction before, not outside the pages of a book at least. The feelings she had for Yang were new and unfamiliar to her, as exhilarating as they were comforting and yet overwhelming. Was that why she hesitated? Still trying to leaf through the book of her heart page by page while Yang waited patiently for an answer. The look of defeat in Yang’s eyes tore at her heart and Blake knew she’d do almost anything to change it. She wouldn’t lie, such a thing would be cruel in the end, but she had a growing feeling that she wouldn’t have to anyway. So maybe the stories she’d read all ended with the princess finding a prince, but did hers have to? Was she really going to deny her own happiness because the authors of her youth thought it ‘improper’?

On last bramble snagged at her and she realised that considering her feelings from a distance would only ever give her a portion of the answers she sought, she needed to let herself _feel_ them. She thought back to Yang's words in the ballroom when Blake had told her she didn’t know how to dance, that she’d only ever read about it, _learn by doing._

Yang made a small noise of surprise as Blake kissed her, and then there was only warmth and home and the certainty of a life with each other. Yang kissed her like she was savouring the last bite of dessert, relishing in the sweetness and drawing the moment out as long as she could before caving and going in for seconds regardless.

At length they separated, breathless smiles reflecting each other. “Okay then.” Blake whispered, “I think this might just work out fine.”

Yang giggled and stepped forwards to kiss her again, immediately tripping on the pooled trousers still caught around her ankles sending them both tumbling down.

Blake’s landing was soft but still rather undignified, Yang caught her even as she herself fell and they ended up in a tangle of limbs on the floor. The shock of falling quickly gave way to the shock of Yang’s barely clothed body pressed against her. Heartbeat hammering a blush to her cheeks as she felt Yang’s curved press perfectly into her own, her touch brining to mind the thought of…

“Yup. This is definitely going to work.”

* * *

 

Omake

“You should probably... Um...” Blake gestured to the loosely hanging shirt threatening to at any moment spill open.

“What do you..? Oh WOW!” Yang’s eyes widened comically as she cautiously prodded at her own breasts. An action which did horrible things to Blake’s heart rate and composure. “I really filled out.”

The sense of wonder in the blonde's voice piqued Blake's curiosity, “You didn’t look like this before?”

“I was only eight when that witch cursed me.” Yang was gently lifting and dropping her breasts experimentally and Blake realized she had to choose between looking away and running her tongue across them.

_I’m a damn coward,_ she thought as her eyes studied the wooden panelling.

“Guess that’s why dad always told me not to open the door for strangers.” Yang murmured, then louder as she directed her attention back to Blake. “But hey, turns out puberty was kind to me! Here, come feel!”

Blake wasn’t quite fast enough to avoid Yang grabbing her wrist and as Yang drew her in, and treated her hand to one of the most wonderful sensations it had ever had the pleasure of experiencing, she realised that in a day full of lynch mobs topped off with a murderous admirer this moment might actually be what killed her.

* * *

 

Omake 2

“What do you mean there’s no more cutlery?!”

To her credit Yang had the decency to look sheepish, “Well some of the servants became talking cutlery, why would I keep the regular stuff?”

Irritatingly that did make a sort of sense. “Fine we’ll go and grab some from town, where are the saddles for the horses?”

The question only seemed to make Yang look more guilty and Blake’s stomach fell. “Right. The saddles. The non-talking ones. So here’s the thing...”

“Damn it Yang!”

* * *

 

Omake 3

Blake stared down at the talking teapot finally accepting that her day was only going to get weirder. “So let me get this straight. You guys are a tea set but your name is Coco and you call yourselves team coffee?”

“Well not how you’re spelling it but essentially yes.” The teapot didn’t seem all that impressed by her, honestly she wasn’t sure why she valued the opinions of the mismatched tea set so much but she somehow felt like she should.

“Sorry, this is all just a bit weird...”

The red teacup scoffed, “You think that’s weird try walking in on these two.” He gestured with his handle to the teapot and the smallest cup, Velvet her name was, with the rabbits painted onto the side. He spoke again in a high pitched voice mimicking the tiny cup. “Oh Coco! Fill me Coco! Pour your hot tea all over me!”

Velvet blushed as much as a teacup could and protested loudly as the teapot refused to meet Blake’s eyes and largest of the cups simply chuckled at her. “Shut up Fox! It’s not like that!”

_Yup. Only going to get weirder._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well this might be the silliest thing I've written to date. Honestly I've had this 'story' in my head for a couple of years now, the Bumbleby 2018 prompt just gave me the kick in the arse to actually write it. 
> 
> It's essentially the product of not watching Beauty and the Beast til I was 19 and thinking: "How will they drink tea now their tea set is people? Was he really 8 when he transformed? How would I respond if I suddenly found myself in a completely unfamiliar body?" (basically how Yang did). 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
